


Asgardian management

by Eredhien



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredhien/pseuds/Eredhien
Summary: This fic explores the relationship between Thor and Loki. It shows how Thor manages a Midgardian company to the astonishment of the Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in the same universe of Good News Messenger, although it can be read independently.

After their arrival, Loki informed Thor that in Norway they had land and a company. So, the Asgardian ship landed in that country. Fortunately, the company they had invested in had grown in the last century and thanks to that they had enough money to house the refugees.  
  
Thor in his new role as King of Asgard was interested in taking control of the company. This is how Thor, King of Asgard, also became the CEO of a Midgardian company.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

 

After the destruction of his planet and to Thor's surprise, Loki became a great ally. During the trip, Bruce listened and saw countless times how Loki was actually taking over the administration and logistics of the ship.

  
Bruce had realized that despite all the shortcomings, Loki was a great strategist and manager. It was obvious that he had received an education to be a leader. He acted as if he did nothing, when in truth he was the one in charge of making everything work.  
  
On Earth, for a few days, it caused great commotion that an extraterrestrial God was running a transnational company. However, Thor's charisma had made him a celebrity and the beauty of the Asgardians had conquered the planet.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

 

After taking possession of his new position, Thor had settled in his new office. On Loki's advice, the staff had maintained their posts and the only visible change was the incorporation of some Asgardians.  
  
Thor's office was located on the top floor and had a balcony through which the God of thunder often came or went. Out of habit, Thor came through the staff entrance and greeted all the employees. It was also easy to see him at lunchtime in the company's cafeteria.  
  
According to reports that Tony had compiled, Loki was by his side at all times. Although it was also evident that Loki was the one who managed the company and according to the reports he was doing an excellent job.  
  
As it wasn't necessary to perform an intervention and everything was in order, Tony thought about giving some advice to his alien friend, so he wrote an email with videos that might interest him.

 

 ***   ***   ***   ***   ***   *** 

 

Pepper had insisted that Tony had to offer his help. For Pepper, it was urgent that Tony made a call. That's how one of the funniest anecdotes among the Avengers began.  
  
"Thor, how is life treating you?"  
  
"Dude, it's a pleasure to see you on this machine." Thor touched the screen with his finger and Loki pulled his hand away. This was the second attempt to communicate, the first had failed when Thor had destroyed the cell phone by squeezing it too hard. Loki had taken charge of installing his brother and making the call. "I was telling Loki that Midgardians are so funny with their inventions."  
  
Loki was sitting next to him, since it was evident that without his intervention Thor couldn't operate Midgardian equipment.  
  
"I'm glad you are already installed on Earth. Pepper and I are at your disposal, if you need help." Pepper was whispering so Tony would offer his support. "Although I think it's not necessary, your company has good numbers, they have even increased their sales."  
  
"Oh, it's true! You know, I've had to adapt to the customs of Midgard, but I think I'm an excellent Director." While saying this, he played with his hammer and slid in his chair. "In fact, I want to thank you for the information you have sent me, I have been practicing daily."  
  
For a moment, Tony was disconcerted. Had someone sent information in his name? Had some hacker leaked documents?  
  
"Information?" Tony asked.  
  
"Yes, I've been working overtime to catch up." Thor looked pretty happy to be working overtime.  
  
"What are we talking about?" Tony asked again.  
  
"The educational videos you sent me!" Thor laughed loudly. "Yes, I've been practicing with my assistant."  
  
"The videos? But they're not educational."  
  
"Tony, what the hell did you send him?" Pepper intervened frantically.  
  
"Hey, how could I guess someone would confuse those videos? It was clear what the videos were about: _The director's bunny_ , _The manager, the redhead and the blonde_ , _Two assistants in a tight spot_ >." Tony was torn between laughter and surprise.  
  
"And your assistant agreed? Maybe, the girl felt pressured, you know, we're going to send a lawyer and a therapist, we'll establish that you, Thor, don't understand earth customs." Pepper was taking notes on her tablet.  
  
"Brother, I told you. All those extra hours and no pay." Loki started talking but was interrupted.  
  
"You didn't even pay her the overtime hours!" Pepper was outraged and worried about Thor's assistant.  
  
"See, no one in their right mind would sleep with you for free." Loki continued to tell Thor. "A salary increase is necessary."  
  
Taking advantage of Pepper's distraction, Tony took the opportunity to ask something that had given him curiosity. "So, your assistant has been recreating the videos with you? All the videos?"  
  
"Yes, of course, we have practiced every day, although Loki thinks it's not right to do it in the office, which is why I had to work extra hours." Thor seemed annoyed.  
  
"Wow, all the videos and in a few days. Did your assistant also participate in the trio?" Thor nodded. Tony was surprised. "You know, I think it would be good if you send me your assistant's CV, she seems very capable."  
  
"Tony!" Pepper was scandalized. "Leave the girl alone."  
  
"But she recreated all the videos and there were some incredible positions." Tony said it as a compliment. "The girl deserves an opportunity in another work environment. Thor, don't you think your assistant would like to spend time at _Stark Industries_?"  
  
Loki smiled.

  
"And who is she? The blonde, the brunette or the redhead?" Tony was still investigating.  
  
"All of them." Thor replied.  
  
"I can definitely increase her salary, I'll double what you pay her and also give her a bonus for each extra hour." Before he finished talking, Pepper had hit him on the arm. "Auch! Pepper, that girl is a jewel."  
  
"Thank you." Loki answered and turned to see Thor. "You already heard your friend, increase my salary."  
  
"You are the assistant?" Tony was surprised and intrigued.  
  
"I know, someone like me should be in charge, but now that Thor is King, it wouldn't be well seen for me to take a better position." Loki seemed annoyed.  
  
"Did you wear a wig?" Tony asked.  
  
"Wig?" Loki was outraged. "That's in bad taste."  
  
"Ah, Loki is a genius transforming." Thor seemed very proud. "In fact, he did all three roles: the blonde, brunette and redhead."  
  
Tony stared at Loki. "I think I hadn't truly appreciated your skills."  
  
Loki laughed mischievously. "Oh, Stark, that's nothing. Why do you think Thor is still with me, despite everything? There's no one in the Nine Realms who can compare to me."  
  
"It's true, Loki is incomparable." Thor's face reflected his adoration.  
  
"Okay." Pepper was disconcerted. "Then we don't have a legal problem... that's good, we're all happy. Thor has his assistant and, Tony, you don't need any more staff."  
  
"Yes, I need an assistant, and Pepper, you're the one with the idea of helping the Asgardians to integrate." Tony seemed inclined to continue with his proposal. "You always say you have to forgive and give a second chance, well, now I want to give Loki a chance, so we can get to know each other intimately. ¡Auch!" Pepper had hit him again on the arm.  
  
"Stark, although I'm flattered, but if my affections were so volatile, believe me, our relationship would have ended long ago." Loki answered seriously. "For example, I could be married to the prince of Vanaheim."  
  
Upon hearing this, Thor was outraged. "He was a fool that didn't deserve you. No one is good enough for you." Thor took his hand.  
  
"No one but you?" Loki smiled placidly.  
  
"Loki, let me show you how much I appreciate you." Thor kissed his hand.  
  
"I think this is the end of this call. Loki, _Stark Industries_ will keep the vacancy of a personal assistant open, if it ever interests you."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's continue with Thor and Loki's adventures in the business world. Today's guest is Captain America.

Thor definitely didn't understand the Midgardians. After the call, Pepper had indicated that it would be preferable to receive advice from other Avengers with greater ethics. It sounded ridiculous, because Tony's videos had been very useful, however, he thought it would be good to listen to the advice and ask Steve Rogers. That's how Thor learned how teamwork works.  
  
"Cap, I'm glad you came to visit us." Thor had gladly welcomed Steve. Although if someone had asked Steve, he would have said he was doing an inspection to see if Loki was behaving.  
  
"Thor, thank you for inviting me, I was intrigued by your request for help." Steve constantly turned around to look back to where Loki was using a Tablet.  
  
"Oh, Pepper insisted that you're the perfect person to give advice, apparently your ethics is faultless." Steve could hear a slight laugh that came from Loki, so he turned to see him seriously.  
  
"Actually I don't know much about administration." Steve responded with seriousness, since he didn't want to be the cause of problems for the workers who depended on Thor.  
  
"Friend, there are many things that I don't know about Midgard, maybe you can guide me to integrate more." Thor seemed convinced in what he said, so Steve thought for a moment about what could help Thor. When he saw Loki, he had an idea.  
  
"Maybe I have some advice, teamwork is fundamental."  
  
"Excellent! You heard Loki, now our next mission is to work as a team." Loki turned to see him and sighed.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

Much to his chagrin, Loki had to admit that Captain America had an excellent idea, since the retreat Steve suggested was absolutely perfect. The small company made retreats for executives where they learned to work as a team. Evidently Captain America hadn't seen the opinions of the participants.  
  
So Loki died of laughter. It seemed that the creator of all activities was an adept follower of the God of mischief.  
  
To open the week, the instructor had gathered all the participants in a room and asked that employees mention what they liked and disliked about others. Loki was extremely happy to be able to follow the instructions.  
  
"Loki, I don't think it's necessary for you to continue to share your opinion, that was the eighth person who ends up crying. What did you tell her?" Thor looked worriedly at the girl who had broken into tears.  
  
"I was just following your recommendation to say what I liked about her." Loki looked disinterestedly at the girl, who had no character because she hadn't resisted listening to her qualities.  
  
"What did you say exactly?" The girl was being consoled by others. So Thor held back.  
  
"I concentrated on her qualities, I told her that I had never met someone who after several weeks still didn't understand their job, I was totally objective and I mentioned the number of times she was wrong and how she reached the first place in making mistakes." Thor looked mortified, so Loki continued quietly talking. "I also listed her physical attributes, for example, I told her she has the biggest forehead I'd seen in the Nine Realms." Thor was preoccupied.  
  
"Brother, I think you've worked enough today, maybe it would be better if you rested so you're ready for the activity we'll have tomorrow."  
  
"I feel a little bad, I should talk to everyone, I think this feedback is very useful." Thor was horrified to think of the consequences if everyone listened to his brother.  
  
"No, no, no, you are the most valuable person in the company, and you were right when you said before arriving that you have to check the emails and other things you attend daily." Loki looked hesitant and Thor knew he had convinced him. "If you don't supervise the employees, who knows what might happen."  
  
"You're right." Loki sighed. "The company would go bankrupt without me, but do not worry, I'll be on time for tomorrow's activity." Thor sincerely wished the next day would be better.

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

 

The second day was becoming a nightmare. The consultant had put an activity called "Lions and monkeys", where he had assigned animal representations to everybody. At first, no Asgardia had understood the references to animals. Although Loki had been delighted to be described as a snake. Apparently the characteristics were positive for him, although Thor wasn't convinced that it was so flattering.  
  
But everything turned into chaos, when Loki began to translate Midgardian animals into Asgardian animals.  
  
"Let's see, brother, I think the consultant means you're like a Bilgesnipe, after all, they're a primitive species." Thor looked at Loki angrily.  
  
"Of course not." The Midgardian consultant was concerned about having offended the King of Asgard, although he also seemed uneasy about interacting with Loki. "I just wanted to praise your use of Mjolnir."  
  
"See, even he thinks you only serve to hold a hammer." The consultant's eyes showed terror, so Thor decided it was better to forget his brother's comments.  
  
"Loki, let's just use Midgardian animals, after all, we're trying to integrate ourselves into the planet."  
  
Loki nodded and moved his hand so the consultant could continue. The consultant began to name several employees who were monkeys. Loki couldn't help the laughter that caused the comment. "Please, continue." Those who had been compared to monkeys turned a grudging glance at the consultant. After Loki laughed at them, the comparison seemed offensive to them.  
  
Thor asked the human to follow. "As I was saying, it's unproductive to require them to order their workspace, remember that each species has a natural creativity."  
  
"Ahhh, how interesting!" Thor was surprised to hear Loki, who seemed serious. "I hadn't understood why they were so messy, but now everything is clear." The consultant was pleased with the progress. "From now on, I'll respect your simian creativity."  
  
At Loki's comment, all attendees turned to see the Midgardian consultant with resentment. Thor ran his hand across his forehead and decided it was enough for the day.

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

 

On the third day, the consultant changed the type of activity. Thor listened to the idea and it seemed reasonable. In pairs, they had to work to increase confidence. So while one person couldn't see, the other gave directions to reach a point.  
  
The result was a disaster. To prevent Loki from destroying another worker confidence, Thor offered to be Loki's partner. They were working outside and had to avoid a serie of obstacles, among which was a ditch and a stream. It wasn't necessary to say that Loki had directed Thor through every obstacle. Thor had ended up full of mud, had fallen in the stream and had it not been for his physical resistance he would have ended up in the hospital.  
  
Because of Loki's constant laughter, Thor was sure that his brother had done it on purpose.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

 

Upon returning from the coaching week, Thor was convinced that the only one who had had fun was Loki. However, it was impossible to blame him because Steve was the one who recommended the place.  
  
"Thor, what do you think? Should we ask Captain America for another recommendation to learn about midgardian customs?" Loki asked seriously early Monday.  
  
Thor was horrified at the thought. "No, no. I think we should ask someone else, there are other Avengers, maybe Barton or Nat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I await your comments ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. What do you think? Do you want more adventures from Thor and his assistant Loki? Let me know ;)


End file.
